The War of Three
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: The Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer the only power on the New Worlds. The Will of Humanity, Alaya, like a mother finding a lost child, has entered with the purpose of strengthening Humanity against the Demi-Humans and Heteromophs. Another faction wishes to free the New World for the sake of Self-Determination. It's a Three-way War deciding who will rule the New World.


**The War of Three**

* * *

**A/N: A tad rushed because I accidently deleted most of it and the weakness of Grammarly is not undoing accidental deletions if you log out. I lost 700 words that I have to rewrite. So I'm a bit livid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate or Overlord.**

**But I will beg my friend for his Overlord Books later.**

* * *

I stood in front of the keeper of this Guild Base. He was a wise one. I enter with two of my servants while the others remain outside.

It was a wide open space filled with a blue hue. The same soft glow as the Phantasmal Beast before me.

"Now that you have found this base," He bellowed," I asked of you, what is your purpose here?"

" I seek to end the invasion of the alien entities known as Players and Alaya."

"Alaya?", He was taken aback," I heard of Players, but what is this Alaya?"

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but heed my words because I'm being honest," I prepare myself to explain a very long story as well as demonstrate my servant's power.

What follows was hours of explanations and storytelling that left my listener both captivated and troubled.

"Another wave of invaders," He grimaced," Carrying a whole new system of magic I never heard of. Being forth beings capable of untold destruction. This sound all too familiar. The same has happened to this world 600 years ago. When I was just a foolish Dragon."

"This is the whole truth Platinum Dragon Lord," I confirmed vehemently.

"How do I know you're not the conquerors?"

I took a step forward.

"Because I'll allow you to kill me this instant," I fired back," It's my belief of self-determination."

"Self-determination?"

"The rights for a person to control their own lives, the right for a to determines its own statehood and forms its own allegiances and government," I raised my voice," We want this world to be freed from Players that only look out for themselves. Alaya will slaughter entire species for the survival of one."

"An interesting premise, Your story of the Lost Belts," He said, "Are they the reason for the betrayal?"

"Largely, Only this time, We have a choice," I was adamant," There a difference between survival and invasion. If I wanted to betray you, You would have died hours ago."

"There no lie in your words and a story like yours is too complex," The Dragon Lord came to a conclusion," Now how did you find me?"

"Destiny brought us together. If this country is any indication, I believe the native of this world can solve its own problem."

"Well," He looks at me confuse and sighed," You and your comrades are free to use this Guild Base as your home. I shall speak on your behalf with the other councilors and hopefully, you have a plan in place to defeat these foreigners from the stars. I would also like to request a formal demonstration of your Magic in order to convince them even further."

"I do have a plan and we'll put on a good show for them but if I'm being honest, This will be an uphill battle for us traitors of Alaya," I admitted," And I don't fully understand the power and ability of the Players. Besides the concept of the Tier system and the suspicious sounding names."

"Heh," He raised his body and towered over us,"Welcome to the Argland Council State human."

He extended a hand-claw.

I looked at the lone claw with confusion and realize it was a handshake.

I grab onto the claw with one hand. He slowly moved it up and down.

"Once this is over, We'll leave the world to you," I smiled," I only hope you can create the world the same as your country."

* * *

He ruthlessly tore the Demi-human to shed. It was a directive from the Counter Force, the human side, he lifts his blades.

EMIYA, the Wrought Iron Hero, was downloaded his objective and it was a present surprise.

This wasn't Earth, the Moonlit World. It was another World with Humans crying out in angsy.

Humanity is plagued by species that must be weakened even exterminated. It all for the sake of Alaya reaching out to Humanity after a thousand years. A patch of Mankind, hidden in the distant stars.

Alaya like a mother finding her long lost children reached out. It only took her a thousand years to finally bring her agents and soon the empowering of the Human Order.

He arrives as a savior, a hero.

Kill all of them.

All those that threaten Humanity.

'Easy enough,' EMIYA mused and finished off an Ogre. The massacre was over in under a minute as what was once a tribe is dead.

A small human girl ran toward the counter guardian and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mister," She cried.

"Let's go," He dematerializes his swords," There must be a small town nearby to take you in."

EMIYA smile as they walk hand in hand.

It took a thousand years for the Human side of the CounterForce to hear the angsy call of the Humans on another world. And like a mother finding out about it long lost children, she wastes no time in saving it.

* * *

Okita Alter stared at the scene before her and sighed.

Behind her is a city in the Beastman Country.

She can hear the cry of humans being slaughtered and eaten. She calms her mind and draws her sword, Purgatory.

"They can no longer be helped," She grimaced," All I can do now is to give what left of humanity a chance, As ordered by the Counter Force."

She dashed toward the city with the longsword in hand ready to kill every last Demi-Human inside. A longsword that's longer than herself even with the ridiculous heels she wears.

It wouldn't be long till the Counter-Guardian that arrive at Human Despair will be joined by Heroes that are Humanity hope.

She knows that what will follow this heroes is the one that saved humanity many time over.

At least the one that didn't betray Alaya.

* * *

Throughout the New World, Another legend was born.

The Red Death.

The name of an entity that no longer mortal.

It passes too swiftly to be identified.

The bane of Demi-Humans.

The incarnation of judgment.

The agent of Alaya.

Kitsurugi Emiya, The First Magus killer.

As the first wave of Alaya authority rain onto the surface of the New World. A powerful Guild Base arrived unaware it will face foes hellbent on Humanity Survival and another willing to risk everything for the sake of freeing another world.

This Guild Base is the impenetrable, Tomb of Nazarick.

* * *

**A/N: A rewrite of my other Fate fanfic.**

**The one I deleted on reflex after I realize I made Archerko too much of a Mary Sue.**

**So this will be a three way battle with each side having it disadvantage and advantage. I plan at least 5 different endings.**

**Ending 1: Freedom.**

**Ending 2: Type-Overlord.**

**Ending 3: The Alpha Specie.**

**Ending 4: Absolute Collapse.**

**Ending 5:Peace.**

**In turn they will have ways to win and advantage will turn to disadvantage.**

**One thing I'll admit is Ainz cautious approach could take too much time resulting in Nazarick being under Siege from the now fully rooted Alaya. If he wiped out too much all at once, He may accidentally destroy the only thing capable of ending the reaches of Alaya.**

**Hell, If this was a campaign mode with difficulty setting.**

**Easy: Alaya**

**Playing as the Tyranid from Warhammer 40k...but on a fantasy world with the occasional Chaos Space Marines and a small group of somehow feral Tyranid.**

**Medium: Nazarick**

**-Casual game with a steep learning curve and in depth political system with world-building.**

**Plus the inconsistent difficulty spike with a choice your own dialogue option that can affect the very ending.**

**Hard: Rogue Servants**

**-Dark Souls of espionage and sabotage. While being under limited resources unlike the two above and have to use both side to destroy each other while bargaining your own faction survival if you get caught. Because one side will return you to the Throne of Heroes( read kill you) and the other the Dungeon(read you will find a way to kill yourself ASAP).**

**Secret Ending 1: Genocide Run**

**Secret Ending 2: You max leveled your charisma/speech skill and looked up on game guide to get the peaceful ending.**

**I took my time thinking about the winning conditions for all factions.**


End file.
